Mélodie enflammée et pages brulées
by Mustsuki
Summary: OS. "Il ferma ses yeux quelques secondes, et écouta les battements de son cœur, le crépitement des flammes qui se rapprochaient. Dans cet horrible mélange de sonorité, une mélodie se détacha. C'était un morceau de piano. Le jeune homme pourrait reconnaître cet air entre mille – Statice. "Leo" " Apocalypse abyssale, mélodie enflammée, deux garçons séparés ; pour se retrouver ?


_Coucou ! Voilà un OS que j'avais écrit dans le cadre du "Fiction of the month" du forum des fées de l'écriture. Le thème était "horreur"._

 _Aussi, pour l'écrire j'ai beaucoup écouté des "fan composition" de_ Statice _, qu'on peut trouver sur internet. Alors n'hésitez pas à écouter ça en fond sonore !_

 _En fait, je n'ai rien de plus à dire sur cet OS si ce n'est bonne lecture ! :3  
_

 _(Ah, je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes d'orthographe...)_

* * *

 _Rating _ : T (à vrai dire j'aurais aimé faire plus resortir le coté horreur mais bon...)

 _Disclamair _ : L'univers ainsi que ses personnages sont à Jun Mochizuki.

* * *

 **Mélodie enflammée et pages brulées**

 **.**

Elliot courait dans le grand manoir des Nightray, les couloirs étaient jonchés de corps sans vie – servants, cuisiniers et même les membres de sa famille. Dans la pénombre ambiante, il ne distinguait pas les visages lacérés, les corps découpés et les yeux terrifiés. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si il avait besoin de voir pour comprendre l'état lamentable de ces humains réduits au silence éternel. L'odeur était nauséabonde, elle lui donnait envie de vomir ; il courait à en perdre haleine, et à chaque inspiration il avait l'impression que ses poumons se remplissaient de sang. Il allait là ou ses pieds le menait, et en fait, il se fichait pas mal de sa destination. Il voulait juste fuir ces horribles chains qui avaient pénétré dans le manoir un peu plus tôt. Ces monstres attaquaient tout ce qu'elles voyaient, ne laissant aucun échappatoire à leurs proies.  
Il tourna, et s'engouffra dans une des innombrable pièce du manoir – ce n'était ni une chambre, ni la bibliothèque ; un simple bureau. Celle-ci était légèrement éclairée par une bougie, le chandelier posé sur la cheminé. Dans la pièce seul son souffle résonnait, il était tellement saccadé qu'il se demandait comment son cœur faisait pour ne pas lâcher. Il scruta l'endroit des yeux, il était seul visiblement. Soulagé, le jeune homme se laissa lourdement glisser le long du mur, il défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour mieux inspirer de l'air. Ça lui faisait un bien fou, et ça lui permettait surtout de remettre ses idées au clair ; il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour se tirer de là – et pour sauver Léo, sa sœur aussi.  
Il s'énerva quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas sa fidèle épée. Il se laissa un peu plus glisser le long du mur, éreinté. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la flamme vacillante du chandelier. Il voulait s'en rapprocher, il lui fallait de la lumière, et un peu de chaleur. Ses jambes refusaient de bouger, malgré toute la volonté dont il fessait preuve.

« Aller quoi. »

Toujours pas, il avait beau se concentrer, ses jambes ne bougeaient pas – il devait se reposer. Alors il attendit quelques minutes, dans le silence – les cris ayant cesser depuis bien longtemps maintenant – quand la flamme de la bougie commença à faiblir, comme si on lui soufflait dessus. Elliot se concentra sur ce qu'il y avait dans un coin de la pièce. Crissement sur le sol. Souffle rauque. Il y avait quelque chose là-bas. Les pupilles du jeune homme se dilatèrent quand une chain pointa le bout de son nez difforme.

Et elle s'approcha comme un fauve chassant une gazelle égarée. Quelques secondes et elle fut sur lui ; il n'avait rien vu venir, pas eu le temps de réagir.  
Il brandit son avant bras devant ses yeux, et la bête manqua les yeux d'Elliot de peu. Ses griffes éraflèrent son bras, arrachant sa chemise – protection dérisoire face aux griffes acérées de son agresseur. Son corps massif – difforme aussi – était couleur jais, et ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur phosphorescente étrange.

La chain bougea subitement, Elliot ne comprit pas quel mouvement elle esquissait. Le chandelier roula par terre. La bougie émit un dernier crépitement puis la flamme s'éteignit.

Le rythme du cœur d'Elliot accéléra quand il se retrouva dans le noir complet – et dire qu'il venait à peine de retrouver une respiration normale. Seul les yeux du monstre luisaient dans ce noir effrayant. Il se plaqua un peu plus au mur, il allait le suivre pour atteindre la porte. Il avançait tout doucement en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible ; il ne savait plus ou était la chain. Les aiguilles de l'horloge égrenaient le temps qui passait trop lentement au goût d'Elliot et la petite aiguille jouait avec la grande, à savoir qui est la plus rapide. Et leurs Tic-Tac incessant résonnaient dans la petite pièce.

Le jeune Nightray sentait son cœur accélérer un peu plus chaque seconde, la sueur coulait le long de son dos, marque de la peur bien ancrée en lui. Il tournait la tête à droite à gauche, cherchant désespérément la chain du regard – il aurait préféré savoir où elle était ; ne pas connaître sa position l'angoissait encore plus.

C'était une horreur qu'il vivait en ce moment même, la peur pétrifiait ses membres – il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Où était passé son arrogance et sa témérité habituelle ? Il voulut souffler pour ce redonner du courage, mais se retint finalement, Elliot ne voulait donner aucun signe de présence. D'ailleurs il se dit que sa discrétion devait être réelle étant donné que le monstre sorti de l'abysse ne l'avait toujours pas attaqué, ou alors elle attendait simplement le moment propice pour fondre sur lui.

 _Tic-tac, Tic-Tac, les minutes s'égrènent Elliot ne trouve toujours pas la porte de la sortie_. Soudain dans cet obscurité inconfortable, deux orbes jaunes se mettent à scintiller, ça y est la chain va passer à l'attaque. Le jeune homme sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer – encore. Un frisson glacé remonta le long de son échine. Il était acculé ; son adversaire avançait, menaçant. Il était quasiment sûr de voir ses crocs briller si elle en avait. Lentement il secoua sa tête, pour se redonner contenance, et pour continuer à avancer surtout.

Il serait bientôt à la porte, il le savait, il s'en doutait, mais il le fallait en fait. Il n'était plus maître de ses émotions, la pression étant tellement forte – cette sale bête ne l'avait toujours pas attaqué, qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait, bon sang ?

La pulsation du sang dans ses veines, les battements affolés de son cœur, ses dents qui claquaient, ses membres qui tremblaient faisaient écho avec la mélodie des aiguilles.

Quelque chose s'enfonça dans ses hanches, un gémissement de douleur lui échappa – il se demandait comment ce son avait pu sortir de sa bouche. Il n'était pas du genre à gémir et à pleurer, et en ce moment même il avait du mal à se reconnaître. La peur ne lui réussit pas.

Il regarda la chain qui l'observait, elle n'était pas si proche que ça de lui, pourtant il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Il tata l'objet qui venait de lui faire mal quelques secondes plus tôt.

« La poignée »

Il l'avait enfin trouvée, sa porte de sortie. Il se retourna, laissant son dos vulnérable à la créature de l'autre monde. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, et celle-ci ne voulait pas bouger. Il appuya plusieurs fois sur la poignée, elle grinçait, diable pourquoi la porte ne voulait donc t'elle pas s'ouvrir ?

Impossible d'endiguer la panique qui s'emparait de lui un peu plus, contrôlait son corps, le transformait en marionnette de chiffon. Dans son dos, la chain se préparait à attaquer. Elliot ne bougeait pas, il regardait fixement la poignée qu'il ne voyait pas, et dans un élan de désespoir il força dessus.

La porte s'ouvrit ; il sentit une raie de feu se dessiner dans son dos.

Il sorti dans le couloir, titubant, et referma la porte. Il la bloqua avec un bout de tableau tombé plus tôt – et c'était une idée débile, la porte ne résisterait pas longtemps face aux assauts violents de la créature enfermée. Le sol était imprégné de sang et une une odeur de fumée lui emplit les narines.

Il avait tellement chaud, il était vidé de toutes ses forces pourtant il devait fuir d'ici, laisser cet enfer derrière lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de sa direction quand il se rendit compte que le manoir était en train de brûler. Il avança aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait à chaque pas son pied butait contre un obstacle – débris matériel ou humain. Elliot regardait droit devant lui, la main posée sur le mur. La fumée commençait à l'attaquer à la gorge et aux yeux. Ses belles orbes bleues se remplissait de larmes, et sa gorge devenait de plus en plus sèche. Il trébucha et ses genoux heurtèrent le sol, et la douleur du choc remonta tout le long de son corps. Il se mit à vomir – ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps -, et tant pis s'il vomissait sur ses propres jambes.

Il était vraiment dans un état lamentable.

« Merde »

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, vraiment. Il fallait qu'il redevienne Elliot _._

Il ferma ses yeux quelques secondes, et écouta les battements de son cœur, le crépitement des flammes qui se rapprochaient. Dans cet horrible mélange de sonorité, une mélodie se détacha.

C'était un morceau de piano. Le jeune homme pourrait reconnaître cet air entre mille – _Statice_.

« Leo »

S'appuyant contre le mur, il se releva pour aller retrouver son valet. Le savoir en vie lui insuffla un regain d'énergie. Il avança lentement dans ce méandre de couloirs. Et à chaque pas les mêmes scènes apocalyptiques devant ses yeux.

Le jeune homme rythmait ses pas avec la mélodie, tantôt rapide tantôt plus lente. Son souffle devenait de plus en plus court, respirer devenait un véritable enfer ; sa bouche était pâteuse, nauséeuse, envahie par un goût de sang – _il détestait ça_.

Il avait peur, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas la fatigue lui rendait la vision trouble – enfin c'était vrai que depuis qu'il était sorti sa petite pièce, le sang dégoulinait le long de son dos, de ses fesses, et bientôt il allait atteindre ses genoux. Il avait horriblement mal aussi que ce soit physiquement et mentalement. Toute cette horreur lui happait le cerveau dans les méandres de la calamité. Il haïssait l'abysse plus que de raison, maintenant.

Il avançait, Leo étant la seule chose qu'il avait en tête. Puis la mélodie devenait vraiment forte il pénétra dans un pièce avant que la chain que le suivait depuis le début puisse lui arracher les tripes. Au lieu de ça, elle se cogna contre la porte que le jeune homme avait brutalement fermé.

Dans la pièce il aperçut son ami dans un état aussi terrifiant que le sien.

« Elliot »

Il essaya de sourire, et s'approcha de lui. En dehors de la pièce, un combat devait être mené en entendant les bruits du plancher grincer, les rugissements rageurs et les cris désespérés ; finalement Elliot et Leo n'étaient pas les seuls survivants.

Quelques minutes encore et les cris se turent. Les deux jeunes hommes entamèrent une mélodie à quatre main, les touches du piano se teintant de rouge à chaque nouvelle note. Dans la pièce, au milieu de ce carnage, les notes se détachaient ; elles transperçaient les crépitements, et les cris inhumains, elles fendaient le monde d'un éclat de lumière. Aussi, il y avait ces deux garçons semblables à des anges perdu en enfer, qui se battaient contre le mal. Alors, ils mettaient toute leur âme dans ce morceau. Peut-être pour montrer qu'ils sont en vie, ou simplement pour profiter d'un dernier instant de complicité.

Les secondes - ou les minutes, ils ne savaient plus trop - passèrent ainsi. Ils auraient souhaité, l'un comme l'autre, que cet instant ne se termine jamais. En fait, ils se sentaient bien, étrangement bien. Elliot était parcouru de soubresauts, à chaque frôlement avec la main de Leo, à chaque nouvelle note détonante. Il ferma les yeux - il s'imprégna de l'instant. Et il sourit.

Ainsi, _ils jouèrent comme jamais auparavant_ , laissant les émotions prendre le contrôle de leurs esprits. Effroi. Haine. _Complicité_. Dans leurs cœurs les sentiments les consumaient comme le plus puissant des brasiers. Ils étaient beaux les anges au milieu du massacre...

Une chaleur d'enfer les attaqua soudain, il échangèrent un regard - un regard voilé d'une tendresse infinie -, et dans une dernière note, ils se jetèrent ensemble à travers la fenêtre de la petite pièce.

Ni eux, ni personne ne savaient ce qui les attendaient en bas ; ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'en souciaient de toute façon. Ils voulaient, l'un comme l'autre, quitter l'horreur qu'était devenu le monde. Qui sait, peut-être que cette chute les aideraient à déployer des ailes ; pour s'échapper dans un monde fait de sourire et de bonheur ?

Elliot attrapa la main de Leo et ils fermèrent les yeux.

* * *

 _En fait, j'ai la terrible impression que la dernière partie est hyper brouillon et que je me suis emmêler les pinceaux dans cette vague de sentiments qui s'abat sur Elliot et Leo x) Voilà, n'hésitez à me donner vos impressions ! (ça fait toujours très plaisir, croyez moi ! :3)_


End file.
